


Fuck I might be Gay

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Delusions, M/M, Masturbation, Other, boys in skirts and lacy panties, kousuke likes to think about school girls also its kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke’s imagination gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck I might be Gay

It was routine for him. He was a healthy heterosexual male. Whenever he got really frustrated or just felt the mood, he’d wait till the quiet of the night in his little tent, and he’d pitch another one. So here he was after a stressful day, his jeans off, his boxers to his knees and his back propped up against a pillow.

His hand as if it was a stranger ghosted his inner thigh. The gentle touch of his calloused fingers always drove him crazy. Some might say it was sad that his hands were the only thing he was acquainted with. Honestly though, he didn’t really care.

He dragged his fingers back down to his knee cap. Taking a breath, he dug his nails into the skin and dragged up to his inner thigh. He gritted his teeth, using his other hand to keep him from losing his balance. Twisting his hand, he palmed his length, brushing the brunt of his palm against his tip in circles.

His lips parted and he let out a gasp. It was cold and his hands were warm. He pressed his thumb hard against his tip as his toes curled. The feeling was amazing. No one could touch him like he could. So he didn’t really need anyone else. Then again, masturbation to yourself was a level of narcissism he would never commit. Besides, he was barely even half hard. It seemed that he would have to think of a pretty girl he’d seen, as creepy as that was.

School girls. Ah, yes. Cute girls in skirts. The wind blowing them up and a flash of lacy panties. His eyes fluttered half open trying to imagine one in front of him. He tried to imagine the girls delicate fingers instead of his calloused ones. Inwardly he thought, didn’t the calluses make it feel better? Wouldn’t he want hands a little closer to his own?

He wrapped his fingers around himself, imagining the girl’s fingers. However, as he opened his eyes to his delusion, the delicate fingers wrapped around his length were not that of a girl. They were wiry thin and long…they were just as delicate. However, they were calloused with the same amount of work. The smile wasn’t that of a cute innocent look. The smile was that of a sassy smirk masked behind an attempt at an innocent pout.

“H-haruto….” He called out on instinct, as the delusion Haruto’s fingers pumped his length. He was so wrapped in the moment he couldn’t even begin to question why a delusion of his rival in a school girl’s outfit was in front of him.

Lacy white panties were flashed as Haruto tilted up his skirt. Kousuke giggled. His eyes fluttered closed allowing him to sink into his delusion.

It took him one moment after imagining Haruto with his smart ass pouted lips wrapped around him and taking him deep into his wet, hot mouth to come hard. He was so wrapped up that he had completely forgetten to cover up with something.

“Fuck, I got cum on my blankets again….” He cursed wiping the sleeping bag with a dirty shirt.

He then sat back and thought.

“….Fuck I think I just fapped to a dude.” And that dude…that dude was Haruto of all people.


End file.
